1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to electronic accessories, and more particularly, to a handwriting pen used on computers, PDAs, cellular phones and other digital products.
2. Description of Related Art
With the development of technology, there has been an increasing number of electronic devices, such as computers, PDAs, cellular phones, digital cameras and etc., equipped with handwriting input for character entry.
The handwriting pen is usually designed to be stored in a slot within the electronic device. A handwriting pen comprises of a long rod-shaped pen barrel, a pen tip set at one extremity of the pen barrel, and a pen head set at the other end of the pen barrel. However, with the trend of miniaturization of electronic devices, the handwriting pen is also required to be more compact, making the pen barrel and etc. thinner and smaller. The pen barrel is so small that it makes it uncomfortable to hold, difficult to write with and hard to maneuver. Moreover, the length of the handwriting pen has become shorter too, which makes it uncomfortable for most users to hold and to write with. Therefore, the compact size causes difficulties and inconvenience in using of handwriting pen for writing or drawing.